Gravity Brawls
by FluffyFriz
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's storyline if they were in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Subspace Emissary. Includes other characters I would like to have in Super Smash Bros as well: Mostly Gravity Falls and Professor Layton.
1. The Day It Started

It all started a seemingly normal day in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel are walking through the surrounding forests of the strange town, after an eventful all nighter trying to find clues on their most recent monster hunt. Needless to say, their search had been without any finds.

"You have to believe me," Mabel pleaded, "It really did see it! It was one of those thingies in your book!"

Dipper sighed, "It's not that I don't believe you Mabel," he replied, "I just don't think it was Shadow Bugs that you saw. We just need to get back to the Shack. We were out all night, Stan might notice were gone if we don't get back soon."

Shadow Bugs had had a page of it's own in Book 3, and they were what Mabel had claimed to have seen. What made Dipper skeptic, however, was what little was written of them. The page only showed a large picture, and what could be read was gibberish. They continued their way back to the building, Mabel following behind Dipper, his hand holding hers (she tended to get lost quite easily). He had to admit, he was completely exhausted. He couldn't understand how Mabel could possibly still want to continue the search.

_Tap._

The sound faded as soon as it came.

"What was that," Dipper asked.

"What was what," Mabel asked, pausing in her steps.

Dipper thought briefly, "It was probably nothing, let's just go," he concluded.

_TAP._

They both heard it this time.

"Alright, that definitely was something."

Suddenly, a rustling was coming from further into the woods. It seemed to increase only further and further in volume, the plants moving along with what ever it was. And then they saw it.

"Shadow Bugs," They both whispered quietly. The purple like dust bunched up as it came fully into view. It was forming something, something larger. A large creature formed from the amassing bugs, conjoining together in one large entity. It approached closer and closer, Mabel and Dipper now backing up to gain distance. Dipper reached slowly into his vest pocket, searching carefully for Book 3. He guessed that the only means of action could be to check the entry once more. Mabel had noticed this, though, and before the monster could get any closer, she grabbed him by arm in attempt to get him to run. He didn't need any further motivation. As soon as Mabel had done this the creature had noticed the sudden movement and gave chase after them. They had a small head start as they ran in sheer terror from the creature.

After only seconds, the monster had become dangerously close, it's steps the equivalent of five of the twin's. The creature began to actually fire at them, large blasts of shadows reaching their direction. The first couple had missed, just barely, but the third had a set target. Dipper had been the target. And he noticed this. He braced himself for the hit, sure that it will hit him. Sure, that is, until he doesn't feel the impact. He reluctantly opens his eyes, and he then sees the reason for this. Mabel had shielded him, he body now a trophy, as she lays on the forest floor.

The monster is now extremely close. Dipper reaches out in an attempt to revive her of her state, but he feels a hand pull him away with a strange strength as it takes him behind a tree. He tries to scream for help, but the same hand covers his mouth and silences him instead. He looks at his captor, only to see a kid about his age that is wearing old-fashioned clothing on.

"Don't make any sound", the boy whispers, a clear British accent accompanying his words, "Do you want to be caught as well?"

The two remain quiet, the only sounds being the monster's steps as it leaves the area. It is after all of this that the boy finally releases the flailing Dipper from their uncomfortable position. Dipper immediately gets up and returns to where Mabel had been. Except she isn't there. She is nowhere to be seen.

"Mabel," Dipper yells out. "Mabel, where are you?"

The boy cannot bear to watch this from the sidelines, and he reluctantly leaves the hiding spot, while wearing a sad expression. "It's already gotten her," he informs Dipper.

"It wouldn't have if you didn't take me away from her," Dipper raised his voice, both in anger and grief.

"How is this my fault now," the boy asked, "Listen, I apologize for taking you away so suddenly, but it would have gotten you too if I didn't help you!"

He was right. "I'm sorry, you're right," Dipper replied, regaining a certain calmness, "But now what am I supposed to do? That thing got Mabel...wh-what if she's..."

"She is still alive and well," The boy interrupted, "She will be fine. You can't be hurt when you are under trophy state. I know this because the Professor had assured me of this."

"The Professor," Dipper asked.

"Professor Hershel Layton," the boy informed, "He's my mentor. My name is Luke Triton, I am his assistant. May I ask what your name is?

"Dipper Pines," Dipper replied, "That girl I was with was my twin sister, Mabel."

"Dipper," Luke asked with an amused tone, "What an odd name! An asterism as a name...may I ask _why _that is your name?

"Well...I sorta have this...birthmark,"Dipper droned, "Look, it's not important! Luke, I have to find my sister, do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Hmm..." Luke pondered, "A creature of similar stature had also taken away the Professor not long before I ran into you. If these two monsters are anything alike, they must have gone off to the same location with both of our missing friends."

"That's a pretty good deduction," Dipper replied, "Hey, here's a crazy question...why don't we team up together? I mean, were both going to the same place, and it would probably be easier for both of us to fight one of those things with someone to help..."

"I was just about to suggest we do the same thing, Dipper Pines," Luke said with enthusiasm.

The pair walked through the woods, heading towards the direction they had seen the monster leave to.

"Hey...", Dipper spoke up, "I'm really sorry for yelling at you back there. I was just really upset that Mabel is gone. I know that you were just trying to help-"

"-You don't have to apologize," Luke interrupted, a reassuring smile on his face, "it was completely normal that you were upset. But...if you wanted to really make it up to me...there is one thing you can do..."

Dipper felt a bit worried, "...Yeah, what is it?"

"Could you show me your birthmark, please," Luke asked.

Dipper just laughed and shook his head, "You will never leave me alone until you see it, will you?"

"No, sir!"


	2. Making Interdimensional Changes

Conversing between the pair had seemed almost natural. It was strange really, to both of them, but it seemed almost like losing their friends and having only each other had made them grow attatched much more quickly than in other circumstances. One missing a mentor that was so very dear to them. The other, missing a twin sister that they seemingly could not go through life without.

"Wow, how very extraordinary", the young Brit continued to ramble on excitedly, "The Professor would be absolutely intrigued to see such unique markings!"

"Yeah," Dipper replied with a lack of excitement, "It's really great having something on your forehead that everybody and their mom can make fun of you for." He had instantly regretted showing his new friend his birthmark.

"I see no such reason to make fun of such a discovery," Luke replied all-knowingly.

Dipper laughed, "Discovery," he asked, "I think that's a bit of an over-exaggeration, don't you think?"

Luke crossed his arms, "Well, I just think it's neat," he almost whispered.

An awkward silence filled the already silent woods. It was almost saddening as it was only then really that the two boys realized how quiet it really was. Luke hated the silence; it reminded him of the lonely nights he spent in his room as a child. Dipper was neither a fan; Mabel always had a way of making everything loud. The silence had a way of making them both regain the once depleting sadness for their losses.

They had only been walking through the forest for a few minutes when the pair had begun to notice certain 'changes'. The world almost seemed to be slowly evolving into a different setting with every small, tired step that they had taken. Trees evolved into walkways, rocks into strange landmarks, and the once sunny sky into a starless night sky. The world they had once seen, and Dipper had once known so well, had become something completely unknown to the two boys. Needless to say it was unsettling.

"Uhh...", Dipper tried to initiate a conversation once more, "So, where are you from anyways? I've noticed that you dress a little strange..."

"I'm from London," Luke replied simply, "And I don't appreciate you saying that my clothing is strange, considering the strange clothes that you are wearing."

"Hey," Dipper said, "What I'm wearing is at least from this era! You dress like your from the 1950's or something..."

"Well, than I guess that would be appropriate," Luke replied, "Considering the year is 1957 and what not!"

"1957," Dipper asked, "You're kidding right? It's 2012, where have you been?!"

Luke paused for a moment, "...2012 you say," Luke asked quietly. He thought for a second. "The year is 2012 here?"

"You say that like it's suprising," Dipper stated, a bit suprised, "Well...I can't say I was really expecting you react differently."

"What do you mean," Luke asked.

"You haven't noticed yet", Dipper asked. Luke just shook his head."...We're probably from different time periods if I had to guess. It would explain why the forest has been beginning to change so suddenly; we must be entering not just a new area, but a new time zone as well."

"You think this new area is a different time as well," Luke asked.

"Yeah," Dipper replied, "Or maybe even a different dimension! I don't think I have ever seen anything like this where I am from!"

"I thought I was the only one," Luke replied, as they looked at another strange object. "I think your theory might just be correct."

Author's Note: sorry for the filler chapter, I'm just not 100% sure where they will end up next, so any suggestions would be great. Thank you for reading too, you guys are great! I wasn't expecting anybody to really read this, so this came as a pleasant surprise to me.


	3. Green Monster of the Forest

Dipper looked over to where Luke had suddenly directed all of his interest in. It was then that he had seen it. It was then and only then. It had appeared to them as what could only be a small, green, dinosaur that had fallen asleep against one of the native trees. It tossed in it's sleep slightly, briefly startling the both of them. Dipper looked down and inspected it further. On it's feet appeared to be...shoes.

"Is that...," Luke began in pure surprise, as he pointed to the being reluctantly.

"I think it is," Dipper replied with equal vigour.

The dinosaur stirred with the sudden company, easily woken up by foreign sound. A dreary eyelid slowly opened; to the boy's dismay, as a light-as-sky blue eye showed itself. Luke and Dipper each made sounds of discomfort, as they chose to back away before they would possibly become the next of this dinosaur's snack. They both didn't want that. Limbs began to move and shake as the dinosaur adjusted itself from sleeping.

"Maybe it's friendly," Luke whispered, as they both backed into a tree, "He could be in a similar situation as us."

"As much as I would like to think the same", Dipper began, "It _is_ a dinosaur, Luke! How would we know if it's friendly anyhow? It's not like we could just talk to it!"

The dinosaur rose to it's feet, a high-pitched yawn emitting from it's mouth as a long, red tongue showed with the action.

"That's a sound idea", Luke said with excitement and realization.

"What's a sound idea", Dipper asked in a scared whisper.

Luke didn't have time to explain, as he began walking to the creature. With the first step, Dipper grabbed him by the arm, in attempt to stop him in his tracks.

"What are you doing", Dipper asked, no longer whispering in his dis-belief.

"It's alright", Luke reassured, "Just trust me on this."

The dinosaur, now fully awake and standing, did not seem to be doing much of anything as Luke approached. With the next step, Luke gulped, fear rising as doubt passed in his mind.

'You have a plan, Luke', Luke thought to himself, 'You can do this.'

The wide blue eyes were on him now, as Luke became the main attraction.

"Hello", Luke said nervously to the dinosaur, "My name is Luke, and my friend here is Dipper."

Dipper could only stare on in disbelief.

'This is his big idea', Dipper thought to himself, he plans on talking to it?!' The silence in the woods was just a bit nerve-wracking, as Dipper waited for the worst to happen. 'Maybe Luke will be eaten by the creature, or maybe even ripped to shreds.' He continued to wait, expecting only the worst to happen.

Except, nothing actually did happen.

The next sound that came seemed, what only could be described as being...happy. The dinosaur made joyous squeal like sounds, as this is how Dipper guessed that it communicated. The strangest thing though, was that Luke seemed to be nodding his head to every word, as if he could understand each word that left the green dinosaur's mouth. When it had ended in speaking, Luke began once more in response, as the dinosaur showed it understood as well.

When the whole strange anomaly had been over, Luke had simply turned to Dipper, nonetheless with a smile on his face.

"His name is Yoshi," Luke replied simply, fear seemingly gone, "He's not going to harm us, don't worry! He's just like us."

Dipper's eye-twitched as he took all of this in. "You can _talk _with it," he asked in utter amazement, "You could of told me that five minutes ago when I was having a heart attack, man! Or, maybe even when you met me, that would have been nice to know!"

Luke shrugged, "I'm sorry", he replied honestly, "I just forgot I could! I didn't think I would meet any animals, let alone go to a whole different world."

"This is incredible," Dipper said, sort of to himself, "I've never heard of anything like this...there's nothing like this in the book, even..."

"Book," Luke asked.

Dipper felt a pang run through him. 'Why did I just say that', he thought with regret, 'Now I have to show him! It said that I shouldn't trust anyone...but...' Dipper looked at Luke, unsure what to do. 'He doesn't seem like a bad person...he _did_ help me...TWICE now even...'

He had decided. Dipper pulled out Book 3 from his vest's pocket.

"It's this book I found," Dipper replied, "It enlists monsters and supernatural stuff inside...but it has nothing on speaking to animals, let alone dinosaurs in it."

Luke put a hand to his mouth in interest, "Hmmm," he replied, "That is very interesting. It could even be helpful in finding your sister and the Professor. You simply must show it to me later, but right now; Yoshi has asked that we meet a friend of his. He says that they might be able to help."

Dipper placed the book back into his vest, "Alright," he replied, following closely behind the two, "But who is this guy? Is he a dinosaur too?"

"He said that it's a boy," Luke replied, "And that he is helping to fight off the Shadow Bugs in the 'City of Mushrooms'...it didn't really make a lot of sense to me. That's where he's taking us, though. He said that the boy could help us find our friends."

"Whoever he is," Dipper began, "If he's strong enough to fight Shadow Bugs... he might just be what we need."

Author's Note

You guys are great, thanks for the reviews! Next chapter is going to take a wicked turn to crazy town, so stay tuned! I'm sorry to those who want certain characters to show up but I promise, all characters will show up one way or another, it just might take a while. I changed the name of the story, by the way, since I thought of something better I guess. I hope you enjoyed this, it's going to be harder for me to update later, what with school starting on Tuesday.


	4. No Known Ability

The vibrant red hat was the first thing that Dipper had noticed in the dark of the oncoming night of the Mushroom Kingdom. Though it was almost impossible for the boys and their dinosaur friend to see, what was clear to them as they headed further into the streets was the faint glow of something in the distance. This person had a certain aura to them, Dipper thought, as they came closer to their target. It was in a literal sense, he then noticed, as the boy himself was in fact glowing. The pair let a gasp escape from their thoughts, as Yoshi simply rolled his eyes at their reaction.

"Yoshi", the boy called out, turning to the approaching people as he realized their presence, "What are you doing up, Yosh? I thought I said you can rest for the night." The caped child's faint aura had vanished to a calm nothingness, as he noticed the company the dinosaur had brought, "Who are your new friends, buddy?"

The dinosaur let out a happy squeal, Luke smiling with understanding, and Dipper smiling with the awkwardness of being unable to understand.

"He says were 'new fighters', Luke whispered to a confused Dipper.

"New Brawlers, huh," the boy said happily, adjusting the bill of his cap, "Nice to meet 'cha. My name is Ness, I guess you've already met Yoshi. What are your names recruits?"

"Recruits", Dipper asked.

"We are named Luke Triton and Dipper Pines, sir," Luke replied formally, disregarding Dipper's statement.

"Alright then," Ness said, smirking, "Dipper and Luke; as new members of the Super Smash Brothers I request your assistence tonight. I'm sure with your abilities as well as mine, it will be much easier for mine and Yoshi's sector."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dipper interupted Ness, "What are you talking about man? What is a 'Brawler' or a Super Smash...uh whatever it was?! What abilities?"

"You don't know," Ness replied with suprise, looking at the three of them. Dipper and Luke simply shook their heads. Ness turned to Yoshi for guidance, only to have his friend shrug, pointing out he didn't realize either. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Not kidding," Dipper said, a bit frustrated, "We both have no idea what is going on."

"Well, alright," Ness said in defeat, "You're in the Smash Realm. Wherever you guys are from, you have been chosen to be fighters in a tournament of many worlds. Were all equally matched here, each of us with our own abilities to help us fight off Shadow Bugs. But...you guys don't have any abilities?"

The boys turned to one another. "I can speak to animals," Luke replied sheepishly, "As I can with our green friend here."

"Well, that's not the greatest thing for fighting," Ness replied, unamused, "and that's something I can do too, anyways. Maybe...maybe your a psychic like I am. "

'Oh jeez', Dipper thought to himself, 'another psychic?! I hope he's not crazy like Gideon...'

"How about you, Dippin' sauce," Ness asked, taking Dipper from his reverie, "You got anything?"

"Uhmmm...not that I know of," Dipper replied nervously, all eyes now on him, "I'm actually not much of a fighter at all...I'm just a normal kid, really."

"Hmm..."Ness sounded, "This is so very strange..."

"What is," Luke asked.

"Weeell, you see," Ness paused, "the people who are sent here to fight are usually...much more, well...powerful let's just say. This combination of worlds is filled with some of the greatest heroes! I've never seen people with no abilities what-so-ever be sent here. It's just sorta...weird that you guys would be picked."

"Hey," Luke yelled, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Ness shruged, "You guys just have no means of protecting yourself. I have PSI, but being able to talk to animals? That is just minor stuff..."

"Maybe this was all just an accident," Dipper suggested, "I mean, maybe this...'Realm' wasn't meant to send me and Mabel here in the first place. Luke is understandable, but I can't do anything! I can't FIGHT! Myabe I can in when I play video games, but this isn't a video game! This is real life!"

A sudden loud sound reverberated through the nearby trees, the conversation dying as the fighters became suddenly quiet.

It sounded once more.

And then again.

"What was that," Luke whispered.

"It's here," Ness said in return, a sharpness and serious tone to his whisper.

"What's here," The two boys asked.

Another loud crash.

"Shadow Bugs."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You guys better learn to fight real soon," Ness said in normal tone, a crackle sound coming from nowhere.

Except, it wasn't from nowhere, Dipper realized, as when he looked over to the red-caped boy he noticed that his hands were sparking. The power of thunder, he guessed, was part of this whole 'PSI' ability he seemed to had mentioned earlier. Oh, how he wanted to consult Book 3 on this oddity...but back to the main attraction.

The large mass of Shadow Bugs showed it's ugly faceless face through the shadows, it's form not yet clear, but still showing grand size. Dipper realized only then how much bigger it had been even to the creature that had taken away Mabel from his grasp, and yet how much it looked the same. It's red eyes shawn in the darkness, an eerie glow that did not blind but struck fear. It's form hardened as it became it's realized shape.

Dipper felt his legs shake and his hands have suddenly nothing to do. He was useless against something so big. He didn't belong in this stupid Smash Realm. He wanted to go home.

"I'm gonna need you guys on this," Ness almost screamed as he looked back at the other three, "You have to believe you were brought here for a reason!"  
"But you said that we have no abilities," Dipper replied, voice filled with panic.

"Forget what I said," Ness argued, "The Smash Realm is filled with equally spectacular heroes! You can fight! Give this all you got!" The creature let out a loud, mechanical roar, as it lifted it's head in the air. "Get ready now guys, it's coming!"

A large hand had swiftly crashed down from what seemed like the heavens as the creature had begun it's attack. The force had knocked Luke aback much more severely than any others, as they all stared in shock of their friend. He lay on the floor, as the monster let out another roar and brought it's other hand down. Yoshi had swiftly grabbed Luke by the arm and pulled him away, as he recovered from the fall.

"That almost killed me," Luke said with a sudden energy to his words.

"Be careful, this thing is fast," Ness alerted the group, as he fired his stored energy. The monster looked towards Ness suddenly, but turned back in the other direction at a sudden rock thrown to the head.

"Hey," Dipper called out to the monster, "I'm over here!"Dipper ran to the left, attempting to further the space of him and the monster. He dodged a hand from the distracted and now extremely enraged creature, gripping desperately at his hat to avoid losing it through the crashing winds. He skidded on the dirt, turning his attention to the others with what little time he had left to spare, "Fire at him, while I distract him," he called out to the other two, as a firball nearly grazed his arm.

Yoshi, while holding up the injured Luke, threw an egg at the creature's leg, knocking it onto it's left knee as Bugs struggled to stay together, and Ness fired a PK Fire at the monster's back, levatating through the air. The monster struggled on the ground, thrashing and making the ground shake with every move, as it attempted to escape the barrage of attacks. When all seemed said and done, the pair ceesed fire, panting as they attempted to regain their energy.  
Dipper put his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath,"Is it over," he asked through pants.

How far this assumption was from truth. Suddenly, the large creature's hand reformed as it reached out, taking all the nearby fighters into it's dark, blur of shadows. With startled screams, the captured fighters struggled against the tightening grasp. Only one person managed to escape.  
And now, Dipper was all alone in this fight.

The monster, with three fighters now in it's grasp, turned it's gigantic head to the remaining fighter.

"Uh oh," Dipper said aloud, eyes going wide. He reached into his vest, ripping out Book 3 as quickly as he could, as the creatures large steps walked to his general direction. He flipped through the pages desperatly, trying to find any answers at all. 'What do I do, what do I do,' Dipper repeated over and over. He had passed one particular page, and quickly fipped back to it. It was the only answer he could find to win this fight.

**Shadow Bugs. **

He frantically searched the page, looking for any sort of hint or clue he hadn't noticed. The page was just as empty as he remembered, and all seemed hopeless at the moment. He looked to his friends, now unable to even scream from their place. He turned back to the book now more worried than ever.  
And then he had noticed something. It was something that he had not even noticed before.

The large photo had something written underneath of it. As he had rapidly turned the pages, the tape had worn thin, and this entry was now visible. He rapidly turned up the photo as he peered underneath. The monster was but five feet away, when he had read the small entry aloud.

**"septem stellas electa ut diamonds, ignire nocte in fragore fines!"**

As the creature reached out, his hand nearing the frantic Dipper, something had happened. A bright blue light shawn out. Dipper noticed it eerily at first, thinking this was a sign he was about to die, until it began to actually blind him.  
He had noticed where the light was coming from.

He turned his gaze upwards to see the source of the flash, his own forehead glowing brighter than anyhting else in the night. "What the...", he replied, as the monster backed away. It began to glow more brightly, Dipper now closing his eyes as he had noticed actual pain in his forhead. It was a burning sensation, and it only got worse he noticed, as it glowed more and more.

"What is happening," Luke screamed out, the hold on the others growing weaker.

"Dipper, what's going on," Ness called. Loud squeals of suprise rang from Yoshi.

The light was now too much to bear. A sudden blast washed thorugh the area, lighting the Mushroom Kingdom as if it were the surface of the sun. The world went white everywhere in a mile radius, as the monster simply shrieked with this. It had disinigrated within seconds, the once captive fighters now falling ten feet to the terrain from where it had once held them.

The light slowly died out, as the fighters sqinted towards it. What had been left was Dipper, now on the ground, as the light had revealed itself to be coming from a marking on his forehead. He made sounds of sheer discomfort, obvious to the others to be in a load of pain, as he clutched at his head.  
"Dipper," Luke yelled, running over to his friend's aid. Yoshi followed shortly behind, the pair kneeling next to him. Ness watched from a short distance as the glow had finally died down, brown hair covering the markings once more. When Dipper actually opened his eyes to look at his friends, Ness was actually smiling.

"Well," Ness walked closer to the three, as they all looked to him with sad expressions, "So tell me again...how you said you had no powers?"


	5. A Simple Translation

"Wh-What the heck was THAT," Dipper screamed, eyes squinting as he contiued to clutch at his head. The others all seemed worried he was somehow injured, but Ness had seemed strangely calm.

"You tell me," Ness replied, crouching down trying to get a better view of him,"it was your forehead that saved the day...or night I guess."

"That was absolutely intriguing," Luke squealed, "You didn't tell me you had magical capabilities, Dipper!"

"Could it be like what powers you have, Ness," An unfamiliar voice asked. Dipper looked around after hearing this, but he hadn't seen anybody else.

"Who's there,"Dipper asked, confused if their was more company, "who...just said that, guys,"

"Me," Yoshi replied, pointing to himself.

The others looked at Dipper suprised.

"I...can understand you," Dipper said, looking at Yoshi, "Why can I understand you?"

"Your saying you can talk to animals too now," Ness questioned, a bit suprised.

"Well, I don't exactly know! AH, my forehead feels like it's on fire!" Dipper closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples to try to make some pain go away. The pain echoed through his skull.

"I would imagine that it would," Ness replied, moving to Dipper's side. He lifted up his hair, now clammy and sweaty, and took attention to his forehead. He frowned, "Dipper," he said, "May I see that book you had been holding earlier?"

Dipper sat up, arranging his hair to the best of his abilities as he kept one hand still holding his forehead. "You...you want to see Book 3," he asked.

"Yes, if you would show it to me, please," Ness replied, "I think it might have some answers to what happened."

Dipper thought about this for a moment. He had just met Ness, and the book had warned him not to trust anybody. It had said that Gravity Falls was dangerous...but he wasn't exactly in Gravity Falls anymore, was he? He had already been careless, showing Luke the Book but a few hours ago. Now that he was in no state to argue, he would kindly let Ness try to help if there was the possibility that he could. He is, he thought, the only person used to strange powers he knows around here.

"...Alright," Dipper replied, reaching into his pocket. He handed the book to Ness and the boy simply looked at the cover for a while.

"So," Ness said, sitting down, "what page was it you turned to?"

"Oh," Dipper said, turning to the page for him, "right here."

"...This book contains a page on Shadow Bugs," Ness asked in befuddlement.

"Yeah," Dipper replied, "It's kinda empty though."

Ness lifted up the messily re-taped photo, revealing the text underneath, "This is the spell you had read," Ness aked, pointing to the words.

"I wouldn't call it a 'spell' exactly," Dipper replied, "but yeah. I guess it is."

"The...seven stars...bright as...diamonds," Ness struggled to read, "This is written in Latin. I'll try to translate it; the seven stars bright as diamonds... to... ignite the uhh... territories of the...I think it says 'night', with a... crash?"

"You know Latin," Yoshi asked, "since when?"

"I have a friend," Ness replied, "Jeff. He taught me a little bit."

"Seven stars," Luke repeated in thought, "...could it mean what I am beginning to think it means?"

"Depends," Dipper said, half moaning, "It matters what you think it means."

"It might just be the seven-stared asterism you bear, sir," Luke replied.

"What is an 'asterism', Yoshi asked.

"You know," Ness answered, "It's like a part of a constellation. So what you think this riddle thingy means, is that Dipper's Big Dipper mark is the key to fighting Shadow Bugs?"

"I think that might not be a bad guess," Luke replied, "It had been the marking that had destroyed that monster. Maybe we could use it to abolish all of the Shadow Bugs."

"You guys," Dipper interupted, as he let out a huge yawn, "As much as I would like having my head glow again, I'm actually in a huge amount of pain right now. Could we maybe think about a plan tommorrow, I never got to sleep..."

Yoshi let out a big yawn following, his large toung visible through his gapping mouth, "I can't help but agree," he replied, "I've been tired since you guys came along and woke me up..."

"Then it's settled," Ness replied, "You guys will sleep over tonight. I know the perfect place to stay too."


	6. Arrival at Fort Eggshell

The group of Brawlers walked through the Mushroom Kingdom, the night now at it's fullest (Or night in this world I guess.) Dipper began to feel a bit better with his aching legs and wounds in battle overpowering the burning in his head. They were all tired; the battle against that huge shadow monster had completely drained them of any energy they may have had.

Yoshi was the only one, if any of them, that had any strength left at all. It had been after just a few minutes of walking that the kindly dinosaur had suggested he carry them to their destination. With some regret, the boys had declined, their pride surpassing their need for rest. It was only after Dipper had passed out that they realized how badly injured he actually was. Ness reassured the others that at many times learning psychic abilities, even simple ones, was a huge strain on the body and mind, but that simply resting was all he would need to be okay. He had to be carried afterwards.

"Where exactly are we going", Luke asked, a yawn escaping for the umpteenth time.

"We're almost there," Ness replied, "It's the closest place I could think of to go by just walking".

Sure enough, as soon as that conversation had ended, the building had showed itself in the light-less night of the Mushroom Kingdom woods. It glowed in all it's glory, electricity being a clear power source to it's lighting. Luke felt a bit dumb to had asked that when it had been clearly in front of them for the past ten minutes, but he left exhaustion to blame.

Dipper had peeked open a dreary eyelid just in time to witness the group enter the warm building.

"Are...we here," Dipper asked, squinting to adjust to the lighting.

"Yeah," Yoshi replied, "Were here."

"Where exactly is here though," Luke questioned, noticing a very familiar dinosaur walking by. He had noticed another dinosaur, blue in colour, that had also been sitting in a nearby chair. Now that he really thought about it, the whole building only had other beings that resembled Yoshi inside.

"It's a building that houses many Yoshis," Ness began, as he led them inside. The heating took them out of the cold night and into the comfort of the building. "They are all guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom now," he continued, "Yoshi here founded it. It is known as Fort Eggshell."

"I wouldn't say that I alone founded it," Yoshi interjected, "The credit really goes to the Mario Brothers, if anyone."

"The 'Mario Brothers'," Luke asked.

"Neither of you have heard of Mario or Luigi?"

"Uhh...not anyone I know about," Dipper had replied.

"The Mario Brothers are in some ways legends to the Super Smash Brothers," Ness began, "They are Brawlers themselves. Nobody is entirely sure but everybody seems to say that they founded the entire group of us. I myself think that the while 'Smash _Brothers_' title comes from them in the first place."

"Where are these guys," Dipper asked, now intrigued.

"They should be visiting here in the morning," Yoshi stated.

They had now walked up to the counter, and were now waiting to be attended to by the service.

"So...is there room for us to stay tonight," Luke asked, "This building seems...awfully filled to capacity."

"Fort Eggshell is a place of tremendous girth," Yoshi began, "This place is a safe-haven built to support thousands of fighters and is supplied for countless amounts of people. I'm sure that there's room for a thousand Luke Tritons to stay here tonight. Maybe even millions of you if we really try."

Luke looked at Dipper a little bit confused.

"He means 'yes'," Dipper verified.

"Oh."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

Ness had booked two rooms for the group, each with two beds in each. As elite Brawlers, they all were given rooms much larger than first intended, a luxury for fighters in the tournament of worlds. The group had decided to split up into the rooms with Dipper and Luke together, and Yoshi and Ness together. Each of them knew the others much better, so it felt like the greatest means of separation.

Dipper had been dropped off onto the closest bed with the help of Yoshi and Luke, informed by Ness to be put on bed rest as soon as possible. He didn't have to tell Dipper twice. Luke didn't exactly think that was a bad idea for himself either. The pair felt as if they had been signed into a hotel, and this wasn't unlike this, and it seemed normal for them.

Dipper had taken off his shoes, hat and vest and placed them onto a nearby chair. The room they had been given was decorated with a theme similar to the Yoshi's egg, green with white polka dots on almost everything. Luke had taken his hat off as well, and had decided to check out what clothes they had supplied for them. A pair of green and white spotted pyjamas had caught his eyes, and not wanting to wear the same dirty clothes, he began thinking about wearing them.

"Dipper," Luke called out.

"Yeah," Dipper replied, looking to his friend. He had begun to laugh lightly when he had seen what he had been wearing, "Man, where did you even get those," he asked.

"There is more clothes in here too," Luke said mid-chuckle, as he continued searching through the

drawers, "They even have day clothes supplied. I was thinking of changing my clothing since there appears to be a time-gap between my world and Ness and your world's time."

"Dude, you don't have to," Dipper replied, "Your clothes aren't even something to worry about! You think people are going to be like, 'Hey, look at that guy's clothes,' instead of, 'Hey, look at that green dinosaur'?"

"I guess you're right," Luke answered, laughing at first, "but I should at least wash them. They mentioned a laundry room nearby, would you like me to take your clothing as well?"

"That's not a bad idea," Dipper replied, "Do they have another pair of pyjamas in there? I have to dress out of these first."


	7. Finally: Some Sleep

"It's just a so strange, Yosh," Ness continued, as they had sat down at the table. The room they had been given had a different theme from their friend's, it was one of fruit designs instead. A bowl of fruit garnished the table top, and Yoshi had began eating it.

"I don't see the big deal, really," Yoahi replied, a whole melon sliding down his throat with ease, "You yourself are a psychic. I'm actually surprised you find it surprising."

Ness removed a banana from the bowl and had begun to peel it, "It's not the 'psychic thing' that concerns me," Ness replied, "In fact, that's probably what I find most normal about Dipper. It's how the psychic thing started that gets me. It's how it works too."

"What do you mean by 'most normal'," Yoshi asked through mouthfuls.

"They are Brawlers, Yoshi," Ness replied simply, as he took a bite of the banana, "It was only time before they had some abilities. What I don't get though is how that book had unlocked Dipper's...I've never seen anything like it."

"You're thinking WAAY too far into this," Yoshi simply replied, licking his mouth, "maybe not all psychics are like you are."

"That _thing_ on his head," Ness stated, "He had said it was a birthmark, earlier tonight."

"Alright, Ness," Yoshi said, standing up and placing the bowl on the counter, "Now I _know _you need some sleep. You need to just stop thinking about this for a while. We can ask Mario and Luigi if they know about this tomorrow." Yoshi had gestured Ness to the bed, as he took his spot in his own bed. Ness continued to stare in a spaced-out manor at the table, until he had gotten up to thrown out his banana into the garbage.

"I gotta go do something first," Ness said finally, as he began putting his sneakers back on.

"Come on, Ness," Yoshi replied, "Just leave it alone."

Ness had ignored him as he headed for the door, "Don't worry," he said, "I'm just going to go for a walk. I really need some fresh air."

Yoshi squinted at him, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, "Well...", he thought, "Okay then... but you better be back really soon."

"I will be," Ness said as he opened the door.

"And you better not be going to bother Dipper and Luke," Yoshi called out. The door had shut.

Luke had made is way down the staircase to floor 2, the level of Fort Eggshell's food court and Laundry centre. It had taken Luke much longer than first expected, what with him getting lost along the way, but he had only arrived but a few minutes after he had left.

'At least I know how to get back now,' Luke thought to himself, reassuringly. He imagined the hallways must be much more full in the mornings. Down every hallway he had spotted a different Yoshi both with a unique size and colour. He held a mound of clothes, both his and his tired friend's (it smelled to him strangely of baby wipes). He felt his situation was very similar to the description of being an M&M in a bowl of Smarties; being the only human he had spotted in the entire area so far.

Regardless, he a made his way to the laundry room, placing the clothes into one entire load. Strangely enough, the laundry room seemed to be the least populated area in the entire building, though it's size was of one of the grander compared to the other rooms he had encountered. He had made himself a cup of tea while he waited for the now clean clothes to dry, the nearby supplies for it on a counter for guests.

He had sat alone in quiet, listening and watching the revolving swirl of clothes as it spun round and round in front of him. He hummed to himself, music he had once listened to with the Professor, and had once even played along side him. He had a longing to practice the violin, but then realized the issues of greater importance that now lie in front of him.

The Professor was missing. London was but worlds of walking away.

He had now been way too far into this, now deemed something known as a 'Brawler' by his new friends. He could not fight. He was now the weakest of the group by a landslide, his new friend gaining the unknown to destroy an entire creature in one blow. He thought of how useless he had been in the fight. How he got knocked down right at the very beginning. He thought of how much he really needed Dipper's ability if he had wanted to confront where those creatures had originated.

He would have to learn a new trick, one to give him even the slightest chance if they encountered something like that again.

His hands trembled at the thought of even going further into something so big; something that involved the forces of so many worlds to even have a chance at stopping. He had lifted the cup to his mouth, only to find nothing left to drink. He hadn't realized until then that he had drank all of it during his thinking session, and also that the laundry had stopped nearly ten minutes ago.

He placed the cup into the dirty cup wrack, and removed the warm, dry laundry (It still smelled strongly of baby wipes). The walk back to the room had all been in a haze from then on.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The night had taken a drastic change for temperature, he had noticed, as he braced the icy winds of the outdoors. He continued to wait, though; soon the person he was waiting for would make an appearance. He had some information he needed to discuss to somebody, and badly. Things had taken a strange turn that he hadn't expected to happen in a million years. This person was the only other person that might know a little more on this subject than him.

He heard the footsteps behind him. He was here now. He felt his presence.

"Ness," the voice had called out to him from behind, causing him to scream, "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?"

Ness was recovering from the startle of the person coming from behind,"Ha ha, very funny, Lucas," he replied, crossing his arms, "You really got me."

"I try," Lucas replied with a smile, "Now...what the heck did you call me here for?"

"Look, I'm really sorry to have bothered you and Pit's mission at Overworld Base, but I found some new Brawlers," Ness replied, "I felt I had to tell you."

"Who are they", Lucas asked, "And why is this so important?"

"Luke Triton and Dipper Pines," Ness had replied.

"Pines," Lucas repeated with familiarity, "I've heard of another Pines from somewhere..."

"You probably heard about his sister," Ness replied, "She was taken, but that's not what the most important thing is right now. The thing is... I think I found what Jeff had mentioned earlier!"

"You think so," Lucas asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Ness confirmed, "I think I found the key to beating the Shadow Bugs!"


	8. Sniff Insomnia

It was at night time that Dipper heard the sound come from inside the room. The door closing was what had awoken him, always being a light-sleeper was always just a part of his life. He had guessed that it was Luke, coming back from a trip to the laundry room. He cautiously checked the egg-shaped clock on the bedside table, it's ilumination blinded his sleep-filled eyes .

One in the morning. Yikes.

If this was Luke he got back awfully late. How long did it take a person to do laundry? His suspions on his friend's behaviour had been further magnified when he had heard a sound escape from the boy.

Sniff.

It was sudden but not enough to get past Dipper. The bed next to his creaked with the added weight of his friend, as Luke laid down. Dipper made out only the shadows of the room move as Luke tried to get a comfortable position.

Sniff.

The sound had been muffled by the blankets, but remained clear. Luke must be upset, Dipper deduced, either that or the less likely being he has a sudden cold. Low throated sounds became verbal as the pair sat in quiet, Luke unaware that Dipper was awake at all. That was all the proof that Dipper needed.

Luke was crying.

Dipper felt a pang in his heart and a need to take some sort of action, maybe to just comfort his friend. The need for sleep was overrun with worry and the need for the warmth of the bedsheets diregarded when Dipper got up, leaving his bed quietly. He felt a rush to his head with his movement, and shakily stood until he had regained himself. He aproached the other bed, feeling around a bit as he was unaware of the room's layout. He approached the shaking mass of blankets, as the sounds increased with every step.

"Luke," He asked in a whisper, still very cautious. The blankets gave no sign of response. "You okay, Luke?" Dipper poked a slow finger at where he assumed was Luke's leg, not expecting what would really happen in doing so. The mass quivered, shaking the blankets in fear as the other boy poked his head to the intruding feeling.

"Dipper," Luke asked, his voice cracking with his startle, "O-oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you u-up." Luke spoke in a tone to be expected; as somebody who had been crying. Dipper sat down on the bedside, as Luke lowered the blanket to his chest and sat up straight against the headboard.

"Are you alright," Dipper asked in concern, "did something happen? You were gone for a long time..."

Luke quickly wiped any wetness from his face with the edge of his pillow case, "I am okay," Luke replied lowly, "I-I'm just...a bit homesick, t-that's all..."

"Yeah," Dipper sighed, "I'm homesick, too. I've been thinking about Mabel a lot..."

"Professor Layton has been on my mind," Luke replied, "I...I guess I just feel lost without him."

"Tell me about it," Dipper said, "Mabel's been by my side for as long as I could remember. I feel like something is missing without her...I wonder what she would think if I told her about what happened today...Everything feels so different now."

Luke shuffled in the covers, letting out a quiet yawn, "If you are referring to the super-power thing, I'm sure she would'nt be too suprised," Luke said, "compaired to the huge monsters that inhabit these worlds, that would probably seem like nothing. Chances are she knows a few abilities of her own, knowing this place."

"You really think so," Dipper asked, "Say...did this 'Professor Layton' you used to be with have any weird powers?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Luke contemplated, "Unless you count solving puzzles! There's no one better than Professor Layton when it comes to puzzle solving!"

They sat quiet for a bit, the feeling of exhaustion a reminder to them both that sleep was lacking. Dipper got up from his seat, as Luke laid back down.

"Are you going to be okay, though," Dipper asked, "You know we will find them, right?"

"I guess you're right", Luke sighed, "I'm just feel like I was...less than helpful today."

"What do you mean," Dipper asked with enthusiasm, "Of course you were helpful!"

"I don't know," Luke replied, "It's just that...I don't have any abilities. i was no match for that monster, I couldn't our team when you really needed me. If it wasn't for you...I don't know what would of happened today..."

"That wasn't your fault," Dipper reassured, "That monster was too strong for Yoshi, or even Ness. They've been in this longer than we have, so of course they were able to pull through for a longer time." Dipper had now made his way to his bed, laying down and covering himself in the blanket. "It was just luck that we even made it-"

"-Will you stay," Luke asked suddenly. The room was quiet, as Dipper thought of the question.

"Stay," Dipper asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're the only person that could help me find the Professor," Luke replied honestly, "I need your help if I'm ever going to go any further, I realized that today. So I need to ask of you...will you promise me? Please. You're the only one strong enough to fight those monsters."

"Hey, wait a second," Dipper interupted, "Whatever happened today...that whole crazy light thing, I have no idea what that even was! It happened on accident, I don't even know if it _could _happen again..."

"You have to try to make it happen again," Luke pleaded, "I have to get things back the way they were, so please! Promise me you will stay in this...that you will keep going until we find your sister and the Professor!"

Dipper felt conflicted. 'I can't promise that,' he thought, 'I have no idea what will happen in the future!' But here was Luke; he felt useless, he felt like Dipper was the only way he would ever have a normal life again. If Dipper could help him achieve that, he would go through a lot. Even if it hurt a lot. That was just the way Dipper was; always helpful.

"I promise," Dipper replied without regret. A smile, that Dipper couldn't see, showed on Luke's face. He wanted to cry all over again, but not of sadness. Of happiness.

"Thank you," Luke replied, "I can't thank you enough."


	9. Meanwhile

It was a few world's travel away where a large force approached, it's footsteps making indents into the forest floor itself. This force was a massive, merciless creature; one that was without a mind of it's own but rather followed orders it had been created to accomplish. This creature carried with it the cargo it had been sent to capture, but with some fear in the fact that it really only had about _a third _of the cargo it was meant to have in it's grasp. The creature wondered, with any mind it possibly had, what would be it's fate in failing to complete the whole mission and how it's superior would react to it only having _one _of them. Regardless, it marched through the terain, which had now transformed into that of a city landscape, and seeked out the fort where it would discard this armsore.

The creature recalled the time that his forces had taken down this _fort_, the glorious day that they had accomplished in taking a base right out of the hands of a Brawler. It was now property of the Primids; no longer was it that hotel-like building that homed so many. Now, it was a prison for those very same people, along with some _prizes _they had gathered snooping around. Trying to take back the base in a foolish effort. Responding to a call for help by a little _boy_. Foolish, the Primid thought with a mechanical grunt.

The doors of Fort Primid now opened automatically to the Primid, a gloomy atmosphere that once held so much life welcomed it. Smaller Primids cowered in his presence, and pretended to go else where. The large Primid ignored them completly however, his goal still on his mind. He was to place this _prize _along with the others, and then report right back to his superior. He did exactly this, reaching a closed door of one of the rooms. Sensing what the large Primid was there to do, a smaller Primid had unlocked and opened the space without a word, rapidly moving out of the larger's way.

The boy inside the room glared at the action he had noticed at the door, yet hid all the same behind a modern-looking couch. He had heard earlier the talk of another capture not far from here, but he had to see it to believe it. With a loud screech the large Primid hurled the _prize_ into the room, a loud thump sounding as it hit the floor. The boy watched as the pour soul laid on the carpet, not moving at all. The large primid stared with glowing red eyes at the boy for a while, before it had slammed the door alltogether. The boy listened for the rustling on the other side of locking the door before he actually left his spot.

How he hated those Primids. They had been the ones that had placed him in this room where he was kept for the past week. No...not room, he thought to himself. Where he found himself was much more like a prison than a base anymore. He walked over to what he assumed would be his new roomate in this place now. It was what appeared to be a girl, he concluded as he looked to the floor, but not like one he's ever seen. She had the long hair, the slight figure, but that was about all she had that was distinguishable to him. What she was wearing was something different alltogether to the boy; a large sleeved and bulky shirt, and what appeared to be some sort of strange hairpiece. She didn't seem dangerous though, he thinks, and the fact that she is even placed in this room by force was proof enough to him that she was an actual captured Brawler. Just like himself.

He goes to touch the base of the trophy, a bright light now flashing so intense that Toon Link actually yelps lightly and covers his eyes. He had not expected her clothing be so colorful, as when she was in a trophy state they had seemed dull and without feeling, and the appearance made his eyes widen slightly. She now focused on him with an expression of confusion and worry, and Link couldn't blame her. A sudden grin had sprung up onto her face though shortly after looking at him, and he noticed the metal on her teeth. Link suddenly was a bit confused. How could she suddenly be so happy? Didn't she know that being here meant she was captured? Link never saw a girl look at him quite the same way she did right then.

"Hello," She spoke with a high and kiddish voice, "My name is Mabel."


End file.
